Aliessel
|Image file = Aliessel.png |Row 1 title = Type |Row 1 info = Psychic |Row 2 title = Abilities |Row 2 info = Ethereal |Header2 = Pokédex information |Row 20 title = Gender ratio |Row 20 info = Genderless |Row 21 title = Catch rate |Row 21 info = 3 |Row 22 title = Egg group |Row 22 info = Amorphous |Row 23 title = Height |Row 23 info = 1.78m (5"10) |Row 24 title = Weight |Row 24 info = 106kg |Row 25 title = Leveling rate |Row 25 info = Erratic |Row 26 title = EXP yield |Row 26 info = 220 |Row 27 title = EV yield |Row 27 info = 3 SpA }} Aliessel is a Psychic-type introduced in Generation 9. Stats Notable moves Viability Tier: Uber (after banlist from VV OU) By virtue of the greatest single attacking stat - as bolstered by an incredible offensive ability in Ethereal, doubling Aliessel's already sky-high Special Attack to unholy levels - Aliessel solidifies itself as a powerful wallbreaker in the Uber tier, capable of 3HKOing everything in the tier. A usable - albeit fairly small - offensive movepool and strong STAB options in Psychic and Psyshock can diminish any defensive wall attempting to switch into it. Moreover, an excellent Special Defense stat enable it to stomach unboosted hits from a multitude of both offensive and defensive , giving it strong switch-in options to wallbreak. However, its long list of good attributes ends here; Aliessel's single largest problem is an only-average Speed tier, practically forcing it to use Agility or a Choice Scarf set to be able to function properly within Ubers, limiting useful coverage options frequently. A poor offensive and defensive typing limits its good Special bulk and the power of its STAB attacks, which are so frequently weighed upon in Scarf sets. Aliessel also struggles against hyper-offensive archetypes, a very common build of team stock in the tier, as any faster attacker is quickly able to exploit its pitiful 55/45 physical defense stat. As such, Aliessel is essentially crippled versus revenge killers and strong priority moves, as commonly abused by Arceus, Mega Scizor, and the resurgent Aegislash. Aliessel also suffers from 4-slot moveslot syndrome due to poor STAB and wanting to run recovery options due to susceptibility to being worn down, meaning any player who wishes to fully make use of Aliessel's absurd power must run proper team support to enable it do so. Finally, many in the tier can easily adapt to Aliessel by running mixed attacking options, such as Primal Kyogre, restricting its prowess at times. Due to difficulty of use, one is often better off running Mega Mewtwo X or Y should no other Mega Evolution fit on their respective composition. Aliessel @ Choice Scarf Ability: Ethereal EVs: 252 SpA / 4 SpD / 252 Spe IVs: 0 Atk Timid Nature - Psychic / Psyshock - Psyshock / Ice Beam / Fire Blast - Ice Beam / Thunderbolt / Fire Blast - Shadow Ball Set Details Choice Scarf remains Aliessel's most prominent set within Ubers, still capable of achieving 958 Special Attack with 252 Special Attack EVs. With a Choice Scarf, Aliessel reaches a Speed Tier of 459, outspeeding the likes of Deoxys Attack and various other non-Scarfed revenge killers. Shown above is the extent of Aliessel's useful coverage within Ubers; Psychic is Aliessel's strongest move, although Psyshock is more necessary despite the drop in power, as it threatens common specially defensive switch-ins such as Ho-Oh or Chansey. As such, if one wishes to run three coverage options and only a single STAB, Psyshock is superior. However, dual STAB is optimal as it provides different wallbreaking opportunities. Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, and Fire Blast all provide a good damage output versus common switch-ins; Ice Beam and Thunderbolt can 2HKO Lugia after Stealth Rock damage, although they are prone to Multiscale and Roost abuse; Ice Beam also provides Aliessel's greatest coverage, demolishing the multitude of Dragon- and Flying-types in the tier; however, Thunderbolt provides more specific coverage, as it serves to dent Primal Kyogre and Ho-Oh, which can both OHKO Aliessel with physical STABs; and Fire Blast is useful versus the plethora of Steel-types which may try to switch-in, especially against Choice Band or Mega variants of Scizor, although outside of this is fairly useless. Shadow Ball is a necessary option for opposing Aliessel, Necrozma-DM, Mewtwo variants, and most importantly Aegislash and Arceus-Ghost, who are among its greatest counters. Other Options Focus Blast can be utilised at a very high cost to effectively dismay regular Arceus, but is overall not really worth running unless your team requires a situational Arceus counter. Thunder Wave, Flamethrower, and Toxic can act as a surprise cripple for switch-ins, but paired with a Scarf is risky. Flamethrower still OHKOs Specially Defensive Ferrothorn and Scizor variants, although Fire Blast is generally superior as, while it carries a greater risk, it can act as a safe prediction play as it still has a high damage output should predictions - which Aliessel play necessitates - fail. Checks and Counters Strong Dark-types, particularly when using Pursuit and Sucker Punch, act as total foils for Aliessel. Tyranitar excels at Pursuit trapping due to high Special Defense thanks to Sand Stream, and is only susceptible to very rare Focus Blast sets. Marshadow, Mega Metagross, Mega Scizor, and Bisharp are all effective Pursuit trappers. Shadow Sneak is perhaps Aliessel's biggest counter in existence, as it totally evades Choice Scarf use and can typically OHKO Aliessel. Aegislash, Arceus-Ghost, and Marshadow - less reliable than the others as prediction can typically deter it - can all OHKO Aliessel therewith. Various other powerful physical priority attacks, such as Azumarill with Aqua Jet, Arceus-Normal with Extreme Speed, and Mega Scizor with Bullet Punch at +2 can moreover faint Aliessel. Special Sponges like Specially Defensive Ferrothorn and Chansey can also wall Aliessel should it not be locked into super-effective coverage attacks or, in the case of the latter, Psyshock. Specially Defensive Giratina-A can also effectively run Shadow Sneak to counter Aliessel. Stealth Rocks and other forms of residual damage easily weaken Aliessel to the point where it is easily revenge killed. Team Options Aliessel appreciates all kinds of hazard removal and typically works best on hyper-offensive archetypes. Aliessel values Primal Groudon, Zygarde-C, Marshadow, and Ho-Oh for checking Steel-types like Necrozma-DM, Magearna, and Aegislash, especially if Aliessel lacks Fire Blast. Tapu Lele provides Aliessel with Psychic Terrain support, increasing the power of Psyshock and negating any priority like Marshadow's Shadow Sneak that might stop Aliessel. Dark-types such as Yveltal, Arceus-Dark, and Darkrai deal with the Ghost-types that trouble it, particularly Marshadow, Necrozma-DW, Lunala, and Aegislash. Fairy-types like Xerneas and Arceus-Fairy check Dark-types, and Arceus-Fairy is also able to deal with Marshadow defensively. Aliessel can check Poison- and Steel-types in return. Setup sweepers such as Necrozma-DM, offensive Primal Groudon, Swords Dance Ultra Necrozma, and Extreme Killer Arceus appreciate Aliessel's ability to weaken Pokemon such as Zygarde-C and Toxapex for a sweep. Bulky walls such as Primal Groudon, Arceus-Water, Arceus-Fairy, Zygarde-C, defensive Primal Kyogre, and defensive Yveltal can sponge attacks aimed at Aliessel. Yveltal, Magearna, and Mega Scizor (if using regular Mewtwo) grant Mewtwo free and safe switches. Category:Pokémon